


Like a Bad Movie

by Death_Herself



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Nathan and Wade are an "item" in this, Cablepool is not a relationship, Dorms, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Hazing, M/M, Memes, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Smut, True Love, genderfluid!wade, punk!Wade, skater!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Marvel University, the leading school for brilliant minds and their daytime tv level drama.High school was a nightmare and Peter Parker has every intent of leaving it behind. That's the plan. Falling for the top dog's arm candy, becoming the main target of said top dog's hate, and tough life decisions were never part of the plan.Love and life are just a game. Wade Wilson knows how to play or at least he thought he did. That was before a fluffy haired cutey-pie slid into his life.





	1. I Won't Press the Issue

 

Manicured greens, obvious cliques, and so many students of all kinds of backgrounds. Freshman orientation was exactly as Peter Parker had expected it to be. He was more than ready to leave the unbearable memories of high school behind, just like his childhood room would be left behind. Maybe that wasn’t a good analogy. He’d still come home to Aunt May from time to time and sleep in that very room.

High school _could_ be left behind, way behind and almost like it was a horrible nightmare, right? 

 

-

 

Late to his first class and locking his things in his dorm was just his luck for the first week.

He may not have been the only one struggling, but that didn’t really help his ego. An ego he didn’t quite realize he had until it was bruised by something so small as not knowing where to go and not understanding what he was supposed to be doing exactly.

Ease of mind didn’t hit him until the second week. Coming in the form of two professors who seemed to the most relaxed and understanding. A tall blonde and a spunky brunette, Peter was pretty sure these two had a _thing_ going on between them.

“-one of a kind here. Professor Rogers and I have a real opportunity to make an impact with this class. How you all do will determine if it will be expanded upon. No pressure though.” Professor James ‘Call me Bucky’ Barnes winks to his silent class of hesitant freshman.

“What Bucky is trying to say-” Professor Steve Rogers cut in, “-is that this will be a learning experience for all of us and we cannot wait to see what your brilliant minds can do.”

His smile was comforting, even if his co-professor’s was slightly unsettling. “Alright, great first day everyone. We will see you all next week, two sharp!”

The two professors make eye contact, something warm and soft, even suggestive. Peter smiles down at his books as he gathers his things as quickly as everyone else. The smile would have stayed, the obvious tension between the two older men should have made Peter feel better, but that wasn’t exactly the case. Harry, a guy he went to elementary school with and used to be his closest friend, wouldn’t stop sizing him up from across the room with his fierce emerald eyes. Like Peter's mismatched style of nerd meets skater wasn’t suiting to him.

“Parker, right?”

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin when the short and pale skinned teen spoke. If Peter had to describe him to anyone else, _creepy_  would be the most accurate he could come up with.

“Yeah. Uh, you’re Harry Osborn.” His own hazel eyes, hidden behind glinting thick rimmed glasses, try to avoid real eye contact with the other man.

“Peter! I thought that was you. It’s been what, almost ten years?” Harry smiles and it sends chills up his back. It wasn’t like the slender eighteen year old was scared of his once best friend. This interaction was just awkward, unplanned, felt forced. Especially with how their friendship ended.

It’s not everyday that one’s nine year old self is kissed by one’s ten year old _male_ best friend. He couldn’t be blamed for the uncomfortable reaction he had to it. Harry had always been creepy.

“Let me walk you to your next class.”

It wasn’t a question or an offer, regardless of how it was worded.

 _~Rich boys_.

Choosing to play it off as completely fine, Peter shrugs and swings his bag over his shoulder. “Alright. Thanks.”

“What are you majoring in? Has to be something science or math related. You were also so into-”

“Biology.” It was slightly rude, but he accepts that as fair when they reach the lawn. The red-head didn’t need to think they would could go back to some chummy friendship. Not if Peter could help it.

“Suiting.” A full grin that even crinkles the edges of his eyes spread across Harry’s face, and Peter did everything he could to not let it persuade him to open up. It might have if something just behind the Rich Boy hadn’t caught his attention.

 

Not something, _someone_.

 

His black pants were too tight, too hole-y, and advertised everything he had to offer. Which was _a lot_ . The tank top under his studded jacket may as well have not existed. It rode a little short because of his broad chest and shoulders, and hung down enough to show off his collarbones. **Collarbones**. Blonde hair blown back, perfectly shaped sideburns, strong jaw, and a goddamn thick leather collar gripping his muscled neck.

All Peter needs to know is his eye color and he could die happy. This guy was taller than Peter by about four inches, and older, definitely older. Not by much, but enough to be intriguing. The only problem was the large hand landing on his perfect ass and pulling his perfect body toward the hand’s owner. Bigger problem. Literally. The white haired man touching the Perfect Blonde guy was a whole foot taller than Peter, almost triple his bulk too.  

Their lips touch, his hand squeezes, and the Perfect Blonde makes the most sex crazed face Peter has ever seen. Submission isn’t something Peter craves, but this guy wore it well. So well. So goddamn well that his own pants felt too tight.

“Peter?”

  _~Oh, god. How does he know my name?_

He had to feel Peter’s intense gaze, because his head turns and they make brief eye contact. It was over too soon. Too, too soon. Peter wanted to look into those _blue_ eyes for much longer.

“Peter??”

His eyes snap back to Harry who is staring at him wide eyed. “Yeah...Sorry, I was… I was running over formulas and it was…”

“You’re drooling.” Harry stated cooly.

 

-

  

High school was never Wade Wilson’s scene, but college? Now that is a scene that trouble can be had, and not being enrolled made it more fun. Of course the downside meant he had to have an in.

“It looks like the fresh meat already have grand ideas.” Nathan whispers against Wade’s neck.

Nathan Summers. Classic rich boy and jock. He's rugged, rough, and very possessive. Nothing made Wade feel more accomplished than Nathan terrorizing his ‘slips’. No one fucks with Nathan’s Property™, which included every last bit of Wade’s life.

It wasn’t so bad. Wade could stand up for himself when the rough was too rough, and the possessive was too possessive. Having those piercing icy eyes burn into him with pride, those giant calloused hands pet him adoringly, and everyone desperately try to not pop their flies at the very sight of his submission  was worth it.

 _Fresh meat._ Wade turns his head as teeth graze his neck. Across the yard are lust filled eyes. Belonging to slender fluffy haired nerd in glasses. He's definitely new, and oh so adorable. If the redhead that the nerd was talking to wasn’t blocking Wade’s view of most of his body, he knew he’d see just how far that lust went.

His fingers move through short white hair as he turns back to Nathan. “They always figure out pretty quick that life can’t always be unicorns and rainbows.”

He’s thankful when he’s finally released from his behemoth of a boyfriend’s grasp, instead of just dry humped right there. “We are hosting the freshman party tonight.”

Wade smiles brightly up to his boyfriend. “I’ll bring the candy.”

 

 _Candy_. 

 

Wade always brought the candy. Ecstasy goes a long way in fraternities, especially with these kinds of guys. Nathan commands something and things happen. Power is such a wonderful thing. It allows Wade the freedom to run around the university like he owns the place, when really it’s Nathan’s parents who own the place.

“I know you have some, stud muffin.” Wade rests his head on top of the short hairy man’s head. Hugging the man from behind. His office is quiet and clean. Not what you expect the maintenance office to look like at all.

“I know I’ve told you to stop coming onto me when you want pills.”

“But Loooogan. You are just so damn cute.” He squeezes the shorter man’s jumpsuit clad body tighter.

Logan’s body tenses as he growls, “Get out.”

“No, no, no!” The younger of the two releases the other man quickly, putting his hands together to wring them in front of his abdomen.  “I’m sorry. I...need them.”

He doesn’t have to explain to Logan what will happen if he goes back empty handed, the man has seen it first hand. Bloodied lip and tear stained cheeks. Logan sighs, admitting defeat before moving to his desk and pulling the drawer out.

“Do we need to have the talk again?” His eyes don’t meet Wade’s as he asks. The twenty-two year old knows exactly what he thinks of _Mr. Summers._

“No.” The younger shakes his head quickly and drops his hands. “I know…”

The man holds out a velvet bag and looks Wade over. He’s always dressed to shock and show off what his ‘boyfriend’ told him to. An object. Wade was an object, the entire school objectified him, some viewed him as a symbol of freedom and sex. Hell, the guy thought of himself that way. But Logan knew otherwise. It’s a messed up game being played by a messed up man with a vulnerable man.

A grunt is the only response he gives the kid. He doesn’t like taking money from the kid, but he knows it’s not even his money to begin with.

“Love ya, Wolvie!” Wade blows a kiss and skips out of the office, his combat boots clomping as he did so. Happy with himself for slipping the man’s nickname in before he could protest. Hairy, short, angry, and dangerous with sharp objects. Total Wolverine. 

 

-

 

“You’re a freshman right?” Her smile was too convincing for him to ignore her. Even if he just wanted to be alone on the lawn and read through his assignments with the last bit of sunlight of the day.

“Yeah. Yeah, Peter Parker.” He offers his hand, making the gorgeous woman burst into laughter before taking it. Her wavy platinum blonde hair cascading down her back as she shakes his hand.

“Felicia Hardy. You are absolutely adorable, Peter Parker.”

His cheeks heat up as he returns her smile and releases her hand. “Thanks.”

It was hard not to watch her move. She's graceful and holds herself with such dignity. Her form fitting and rather revealing black dress moves right along with her, never slipping. Shocking, considering it’s positioning on her cleavage.

“There’s a freshman party tonight. I’m supposed to make sure they _all_ make it. You could stick with me if you want.” The wink of her perfectly winged eye makes the flush on Peter’s cheeks brighten. “I can explain the bullshit cliques and hierarchy here.”

He smiles genuinely as she wraps her hand around the bend of his arm and leads him towards the fraternity houses. Peter couldn’t get over how beautiful the campus was, but there was deep seated dread sitting just beside that idea. One he couldn’t put an image to.

“The house hosting tonight goes by X-Force. The head is _the_ king. He is basically head of everything and his parents paid for most of the university. He owns the place basically. All the other members are as powerful as he is. So it’s best to abide by their rules. If they give you a drink in a red cup, drink it. If it’s in a blue cup, fake a sip and toss the rest in the bushes out back. Come find me if they do that. They aren’t allowed to haze but these guys… They are above the law.”

“I’m eighteen…”

Her bright green eyes land on him as a smirk tugs at the corner of her lips. “Yeah… They know. We all know.”

Peter curses himself, it wasn’t like he was above drinking. He just didn’t want to embarrass himself. Well, any further than he has already.

“You’re so cute.” Her red stained lips press to his briefly, before pulling him towards the house swarming with students and pouring out loud bass.

 

-

 

“Alright, dweebs. This party is required to held here seeing as how we are your head house. It’s also required to be safe and fun.”

The line of men standing in the large dining room, three steps above everyone everyone in the large living room, began to laugh as they watched their leader.

Peter’s throat constricts as he watches the large, meaty man with white hair and piercing blue eyes boast to the young crowd. The very same meaty man who had his giant meaty hands all over the Perfect Blonde guy.

“That’s Nathan Summers. Nate. The king in the flesh.” The shiver that ran through him could have easily been blamed on the heat of Felicia’s whisper against his ear, but it wasn’t. He had been eyeballing the king’s boyfriend. He has already gone against the hierarchy of the students. He was so dead if Nate viewed him as a threat.

_There’s no way someone like Perfect Blonde would be into someone like me when he has the top dog as his whatever he is. It’s foolish of me to even be fantasizing about-_

-him. Perched elegantly on the dining table just behind Nathan. His studded jacket abandoned, revealing his muscled arms covered in tattoos, and wrists adorned with dozens of chunky bracelets. The flush on Peter’s cheeks would normally make him rush away from people or hide his face, but he refused. He wanted to watch the beautiful creature move his fingers through his blonde hair, lean his head back, close his eyes, sigh softly, and take long drags from his cigarette.

Like it was just for Peter to see.

As much as he hated to admit it, Peter has a type. Blondes, gorgeous blue eyes, and a smile that forges its memory in his mind. If he was being completely honest, he’d admit to wanting them to be dominating, their own person, and keep him in line when he gets worked up. It’s not too much to ask.

This one though, this one looked to be the most complicated he’s ever wanted. The main complication being  _Nathan Summers._

The room breaks out in cheers and loud music, and for the second time today, the Perfect Blonde catches Peter’s gaze. His heart pounds painfully hard as those blue eyes look at him, _see him._

With a wink, Perfect Blonde stands up and is led into the kitchen by Nathan and his gang of idiots.

“The one with all the tattoos and cute face is Wade.” Peter jerks his head to her, eyes wide. It’s like Felicia can read his mind. “Nathan made this big deal out of parading him three years ago. He has sent ten guys to the ER, and had six girls attacked within their soriety because they ‘seduced his darling pookybear.’ Yes, that is a direct quote. It’s like this sick game they play. Wade hangs out with anyone and Nathan loses his mind in a jealous rage.”

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_  

“That is pretty messed up. Rich Boys always play the strangest games.” Several beads of sweat roll down his temple and neck. He doesn’t want to be one of those ER guys, but he really wants to know _Wade_.

Felicia purrs against his ear, “Come on, sweetie. Let’s find some people to be your BFFs while you’re here.”

 

-

 

“Fuck…” It’s always like this with Nathan, Wade has come to accept that. His large rough hands picking him up, the cool marble of the kitchen island chilling his skin through his clothes, and scruffy lips claiming his collar bound neck.

Nathan is obsessed with him. The entire student body knew this. Wade definitely knew this. Why else would rough hands be gripping at him this tightly?

The illusion of the collar was that he was tamed, claimed, and owned. As Nathan’s teeth bore into his neck, right against the worn leather, he couldn’t help the rising sickness of being nothing more than property to his ‘boyfriend’. It was the point, right? Wade was always _okay_ with it. Wanting more and deserving more are two different things. He wouldn’t get more than what Nathan offered.

“Nate.” He didn’t mean for it to come out as such a needy pant. “Nate, calm down.”

His hips were shifted for him to accept the hard grind of a jean clad erection. Slow and calculated motions to coax him into desperation. When his fingers grip at perfectly tamed white hair, he was right where Nathan wanted him.

“You represent me when you’re out there chumming it up.” Words huffed out hot enough on the shell of Wade’s ear to make him shiver. “Remember that.”

Wade turns his head, allowing Nathan access to his neck again. His eyes open to see that same adorable fluffy haired freshman watching him from the living room. The way he stared, the way his eyes burned with such an intense desire to actually see him made Wade feel...special.

It was insanely obvious what the kid wanted. He wanted what Nathan was taking, wanted what Nathan constantly took. This kid seems different though. Wade doubted he would even try to seduce him, and something about that was driving him wild.

Maybe it was wrong to tease the poor kid, but it didn’t stop Wade from parting his lips and arching his back while Nathan’s hands wandered. All while keeping suggestive eye contact with Fluffy Head.

 

-

 

If she was talking to him, Peter wouldn’t have known or cared. His brain wouldn’t allow him to focus on anything other than _Wade_ being fiercely claimed on the kitchen island. It was too easy to place himself in Nathan’s role. He wants to be in Nathan’s place, making that muscled back arch.

His attention is roughly pulled back to the three girls he was supposed to be talking to. He looks at Felicia who had elbowed him rather hard.

“So rude, Parker.” She mutters making Vanessa, a very sassy brunette with fierce eyes, and Anna Marie, a quiet goth type with black hair and white bangs, snicker. The three were juniors and all rather comfortable with each other, not that it bothered him. Just meant he’d have to work a little harder to fit in.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Peter.” Vanessa’s eyebrow cocks knowingly as he returned to the here and now. His cheeks flushing all over again as her lips curl into a smile and she shakes her head.

“Coming from the woman flirting with the widowed fitness instructor.” Felicia shrugs back her hair and rolls her eyes.

“Hey… Frank isn’t a giant mess involving most of the school.”

“But ‘e is much older than ya, sugar.” Anna Marie tucks some strands of Vanessa’s hair behind her ear. Her black stained lips pulling back into a smile. Her cajun drawl giving her a motherly air. “A mess is a mess.”

Vanessa’s eyes met Anna’s, nuzzling into the lacy glove covering her hand. “Hush, boo.”

“Alright. The PDA is a little much, skanks. Come on. Let’s go find some other miscreants to expose this youth to.” Stiletto nails press into Peter’s arms as Felicia guides him through the crowd.

 

So many people.

So many bodies.

So many possibilities.

So much booze.

So many drugs.

 

Peter felt dizzy. How long had he been here? Looking down at his watch requires him to check it twice to confirm. He’d been at the damn frat house for three hours. Felicia managed to get one drink into him, and he regrets it very much.

“I’m gonna go.” He hopes his voice is convincing of ‘being fine’.

“You need help, Pete?”  Her hand claps on his shoulder, and his eyes follow the motion.

“No, no. Thanks though.”

Her slow rising smirk will forever be burned in his brain.

Managing to get out of the party through a side door and into a weird house garden is somewhat of a mystery. His heart wasn’t in questioning it properly though. He just wants to get back to his dorm and down some advil and water.

He wasn’t drunk, he knew that much. He’d only been tipsy once and that was certainly an embarrassing night with Gwen back home. These kinds of ‘parties’ were just not his scene. What’s the point of it really? Besides to get drunk and embarrass yourself?

No thanks.

 

With a sigh he follows the pathway of the garden slowly. He knows he shouldn’t dwell on **_Wade,_ ** but here he was, alone in the garden of his obsession’s boyfriend’s frat house. Peter couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips.

“It’s like a bad movie.”

“Ooh, I love bad movies.”

Peter's head shoots up towards the figure leaning against the fence just ahead of him, throat constricting as he did so. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck._ “Ha, uh… Yeah. Kinda need the bad for there to be good. Why not love the bad for doing it’s job?”

Blue eyes burn through him, and smoke plumes as the beautiful man exhales his drag of a near finished cigarette. “I pegged you for a sciencey nerd.”

Wade leans away from the wall, crushing his cigarette beneath his combat boot. “It’s nice to be right.” He wasn’t finished though, he steps closer. “Your style kinda throws that though. Got that skatepark rat vibe. You skate, sweet cheeks?”

His throat was too tight to swallow, and Peter couldn’t even force himself to try.  “Yeah. Yeah a bit.”

He tries so desperately to not melt right there when Wade’s features light up with a smile. “You’re awfully cute. Especially when you stare.”

Wade was so close to him that Peter wasn’t even sure he heard him correctly. Soft fingers touch his neck, his entire body stilling when he realizes just _how_ close Wade is. “Do I get to learn your name from you directly, honey?”

Peter Parker has always owned his shame and embarrassment. He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel shame with Wade so close. The man he had obsessed over all day was talking to him, touching him, and leaning into him slightly. His eyes dart to Wade’s smiling lips. His voice a little deep and breathy, “Peter.”

The older man’s smile widens with amusement and Peter's almost certain a laugh was coming. His body stiffened, rigid with shock as soft lips coated in cherry lipgloss and remnants of tar press to his own. Blue eyes flutter closed, nails painted black bluntly move down his neck. He must be dead.

A simple kiss that was lingering, soft, and mind numbing. Peter knew he was completely screwed now, he had to have Wade. There was no other option.

The man tries pull away and Peter grips his hips quickly to keep him in place. He wasn’t ready to let Wade go, not yet, not now, maybe not ever. God, this infatuation is going to kill him. His heart flutters when Wade gasps in shock, but his smile was back in place quickly.

“You’re an interesting little thing aren’t you?”  Wade squirms out of the firm grasp and takes a few steps back. “You’ll be seeing me around, _Peter._ ”

Peter’s knees nearly buckled as the Perfect Blonde blew a kiss, and leaves the garden through the side door to return to the messy party.

It took a lot of effort for Peter to make himself head back to his dorm instead of following Wade back inside like the love sick puppy he is. A wide and goofy grin plastered to his face while walking back to his dorm. The taste of cherry lipgloss and cigarettes has made him a complete mess of a human. He has no idea what that kiss even meant to Wade. Probably nothing, and he was okay with that. It didn't have to mean anything to him. Not yet.


	2. I'm Thinking About Whatever You're Thinking About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OITNB spoilers...ish?

The chair next to Peter scrapes along the floor as it’s pulled back. He looks up from his notes to see who had decided to sit next to him. Chains attached to various parts of the skin tight black jeans, a blood-red loose tank top revealing perfect collarbones, and a worn leather jacket with a large anarchist symbol on the sleeve. The collar still around his neck, too. The chains clang against the chair as the man sits down next to him.

“Hey there, daddy. How’s-” He looks around the room before looking back to him, “-english?”

Peter swallows thickly. There was a lot about this situation that had him flustered and on the verge of laughter, snapping, or melting into the floor. The beautiful man has called him _daddy_ and he was sitting so damn close. And this definitely isn't English, but he's not going to correct Wade. “It’s...fine.”

“Just fine? All this learning isn’t making you happy?”

A warm hand moves across his thigh. Peter’s entire body tenses, and a shocked noise escapes him. “Wade, wh-what are you doing in here?”

Wade puts his elbow up on the table, resting his cheek in his hand while the other hand continues to move across Peter’s thigh. “Our lunch was interrupted yesterday.”

Peter remembers. He remembers clearly.

~

_“Share lunch with me, sweetness.”_

_He looked up quickly as a greasy bag was set down in front of him and the seat next to him was taken by the man he hadn’t seen since the freshman party the week before. He looked around the mostly empty dining hall before looking back to Wade. “Me?”_

_Wade laughed, a sweet and warm laugh, before pressing his lips to Peter’s cheek. “There’s no one else around, dork.”_

_The kiss was wet. As Peter looked up into Wade’s eyes he noticed the tint of red to his lips. He was wearing...lipgloss. Again. “What about Nathan?” It felt weird to say his name, he’d never talk to the man and knew little to nothing about him._

_Wade waved his hand and rolled his eyes, “He’s busy with his stupid council. I bought lunch and have no one to eat with. Looks to me like you don’t either.”_

_At this he smiled. Peter’s chest warmed immensely. “Alright.”_

_Soft fingers with painted nails landed on his neck. “You are absolutely precious. I hope you like puffy tacos.”_

_It was nice. Peaceful even, to be sharing lunch with someone. Wade was a chatterbox, Peter discovered. Whipping through subjects to find things that Peter was interested in. Music and movies/television seemed to be a common interest._

_“Piper is horrible this season.”_

_“She’s trying to survive. So, I get it. But...I agree. They’ve written her as that annoying protagonist who loses herself.”_

_“I haven’t gotten around to reading the stories of the real Piper’s life. I wonder how accurate they are portraying her.”_

_“It’s never going to be exact. I mean, hell, even Harry Potter varied. And Rowling was all up in that production.”_

_Wade laughed again. Peter hadn’t ever felt so accomplished as he did when he made the beautiful man laugh._

_“It’s nice to talk about pop culture...”_

_There it was. Peter’s opening for being closer to Wade. The blonde’s smile didn’t fade even when he looked a bit defeated by his thoughts. Perhaps things weren’t as good with Nathan as everyone thought. And Peter didn’t feel guilty for wanting to chip away at that. “It is. Most of the student body just want to get drunk and fuck like rabbits.”_

_A new smile stole Wade’s features, more of smirk if Peter was being honest. One of Wade’s hands moved to Peter’s thigh, light and hesitant. “That’s true.” He leaned into Peter’s ear, “It’s also nice to fuck like rabbits though.”_

_The filling to Peter’s taco fell out of the soft shell as his fingers went slack around it. Body in shock at the filthy whispering and wandering fingers on his thigh. Inching closer to someplace that needed them to touch._

_“To take someone back to your room, shove them down on the bed, and watch them bend under your fingers. Moan your name for all the dorm block to hear.” His warm breath fanned over Peter’s neck and ear. A soft sound escaped him as his lips brushed against Peter’s earlobe._

_“Does that sound nice to you too, daddy?”_

_Peter gripped the hand on his thigh, guiding it to his bulge and smiling. He can’t think too hard about being so forward. He doubts Wade would have actually touched him. Not with how submissive he seems to be. “Yes. Of course it does. Especially when you describe it.”_

_There’s a hum against his ear as Wade grips him through his jeans. Happy to do whatever is wanted of him, even if that nagging voice in his head called him every slur it could think of. He didn’t need to be reminded that he was a slut. He already knew it. “I could make you feel good. We could do whatever you wanted.”_

_That submissive tone and insinuation. Peter turned his head to look at Wade. He had to see it, had to see if it was genuine. Soft pleading blue eyes looked back at him. Peter opened his mouth to speak again, just as he did a throat cleared next to them._

_“Break it up, Wilson.”_

_The freshman looked up to see a short man in a jumper glaring at both of them. The walkie on his hip buzzed with quieted voices. Wade pulled away and sighed. “I wasn’t doing anything, Logan.”_

_The man just huffed and motioned for Wade to follow him._

_“I’ll see you around, Peter.” Wade smiled at him warmly, winking as he got up from the seat. Leaving Peter dazed and aching._

~

“I’m in the middle of class.” Peter looks up towards the board where the professor’s writing more notes for them to take, having already erased the last one. A whole chunk Peter has now missed.

“Dr. Banner won’t mind. He sucks off the dean between classes.” Wade smiles softly. There wasn't any artificial color to his lips today. His hand began to wander, but never actually touches the growing need between the younger’s thighs. Proving Peter’s theory of Wade being too submissive to take what he obviously wanted.

Peter has a choice. A big one. He could cave to the beautiful man, give into what they both want. Or show a little more respect for both of them. He hadn’t been so respectful during their lunch ‘date’. Pushing Wade into doing something without actually thinking it through. He grips Wade’s hand, running his thumb over the knuckles hesitantly. “How about... we go for ice cream tonight?”  
  
An awkward silence falls between them. Wade stares owlishly at Peter. His hand frozen in the warm grasp of the other, and features full of what Peter could only assume was shock. “Ice cream?”  
  
“Yeah... Ice cream.” Peter holds his ground, cheeks tinged pink just beneath his glasses..  
  
Blue eyes lower to look at their hands intertwined in Peter’s lap. “You’re...serious?”  
  
Wade pulls his hand free as Peter nods. He turns away so Peter can’t see his eyes. "You're a strange little thing." He’s not been rejected in a long time. He clears his throat and pulls Peter’s notes to him, snatching the pen in his hand to scribble on them. “The shop off the campus is nicer and the owner lets me eat for free.”

The notes are returned to their original place with a phone number written on them. Wade leans into Peter’s ear, “Let me know when you’re ready to go, daddy.”

After a quick kiss to his cheek, Wade stands and walks up the steps to the door. Several of the students in the back let their eyes follow him. When the door closes they turn to each other, not bothering to lower their voices when they go into graphic detail about what they’d do with ‘a slut like that’.

Their eyes widen when they face the front of the room and see Peter glaring at them.

 

-

 

“Where did you run off to?”

Teeth worry at his lower lip. Wade has to answer the question, if he doesn’t it will result in backlash. “Just went to check on the freshman classes.”

Fingers move through his somewhat long and styled blonde hair. Soft, doting even. He leans into it, nuzzling his boyfriend’s hand.

“Showing off again?” The fingers tighten in the back, gripping a handful of his hair and pulling him closer. “Happy with yourself?”

He looks up into Nathan’s intense eyes, squirming slightly under both hands. Especially the one on his hip, holding him down against his lap. He wished now that they were somewhere more public. Nate would never hurt him if eyes were on them. It would be rough sure, to show everyone how much one man could take, but never punishment.

“None of them have made a move. They are too scared.” Wade shivers when the grip is released from his hair.

Nathan leans up, lips close to Wade’s, “They shouldn’t make moves. You’re mine, remember?”

The blonde nods quickly. A squeak escapes him when Nathan stands with him still wrapped around him. His hands holding him tightly, turning them to slam him down on the desk. A mug shatters when it hits the ground, papers following it.

Wade stares up at his boyfriend with wide eyes as he starts undoing his pants that are practically painted on his body. “Nate.”

He doesn’t stop. “Nate, not here again.”

Lips are on his, nipping and roughly claiming. He turns his head, breath heavy as lips move down his neck. His hands press into the broad chest over him, “Your dad walked in last time. Nate. Seriously.”

With a huff, Nathan pulls back. Eyes unreadable. “Scott has a lunch date. That’s not the reason you’re being like this.” He yanks Wade’s pants down to his knees and rolls him onto his stomach. More papers and fragile decorations crash to the floor. “You liked that he walked in, liked that I didn’t stop. You were upset that the disgusting groundskeeper saw you.”

Wade groans, pressing his face to the desk. Trying and failing to hide his embarrassment. “He’s my friend.”

He laughs, actually laughs while massaging Wade’s lower back and hips. “Your only friend is a middle aged man who works for next to nothing. Wade, baby. Come on. I’ll find someone to be your friend. Anyone you want. You don’t want everyone to think you’re actually sleeping with him, do you?”

Chills run through Wade’s body at the thought. He’d never looked at it that way. What’s more, is that he knew something about the groundskeeper that no one else knew. He was in love with the arm candy of Nathan’s father. Had been since he met her when she was a student here. She broke off their secret relationship when the Headmaster took interest in her. Money is money after all. He didn't want her to think he was sleeping with Logan. It would crush his friend.

“No...”

A hard body leans over him, and a hot breath hit his ear, “Good. You really are a good girl, aren’t you?”

Fingers tease at the grip to the plug nestled inside of him. The one Nathan demands be there when it’s a busy day. So moments like this can happen at his whim. Wade whimpers when the plug is pressed in harder, the flare sending a jolt of pain through him. “Yes, daddy. So good. Good for you.”

It’s no where near enough when it slides out an inch only to be pressed back in. He needs a distraction and anything would do. Wade eyeballs the confidential papers his face is pressed to. His eyeliner smudging on it, not that it matters. Nathan wants a mess. A childish display of dominance against his father. Nothing about the documents are particularly interesting, but he memorizes the attorney’s address anyway. Who knows. Maybe he would need the guys one day.

On and on, in and out. The distraction wasn’t so positive anymore. He would remember the names Nelson & Murdock every time someone edged him like this. All the anger towards his boyfriend pinned to two faceless men in this moment.

 

-

 

Silence. Her large brown eyes focused on him, mouth twitching like there were several things she wished to say right now. Peter wishes she’d say something, break the silence instead of filtering herself.

“I’d say you’re screwed, but I think you already knew that.”

He sighs and buries his face in his hands. The table between them groans as he leans his elbows on it. “Am I part of the game?”

Her fingernails rap on the table, “You said he stopped? Agreed to meet up later instead of just, I don’t know, crawling under the table and sucking you off right there?”

Peter looks up to her quickly, face flushing. “He agreed to go out not...that last thing.”

She tilts her head, smiling softly. “I don’t think you’re part of Nathan’s game. But! You’re definitely part of Wade’s.”

He buries his face again and groans. Peter is thankful for Vanessa taking a liking to him. Joining him in the library nearly every day. He wouldn’t ask her why, but he figured it had something to do with _Frank_. She was always checking her phone, looking out the window towards the street. Waiting on something, but he didn’t know what.

“He’s so-”

“Touchy?” Her eyes move from him to her phone. “Yeah. He’s always been that way.”

“Always? How long exactly have you known him?” A pang of jealous. He pushes it away quickly.

She shrugs, “A while? We went to high school together. He dropped out junior year. Not enough credits to graduate with his class, or even my class for that matter. It’s a shame. He’s actually incredibly smart. Life just doesn’t work out for some people.”

Peter can’t help feeling bad for Wade. He knew the man wouldn’t want that and no one else seemed to care. They objectified him just like Wade wanted. He sighs into his hands and pushes his hair back while moving his hands away from his face. Obvious frustration playing out on his features. “How did Nathan come about?”

“He went to a private school, but was everywhere when he wasn’t in class. Rumor has it they met freshman year at a party, Wade was infatuated and Nathan found something everyone else wanted. Wade was, how can I put this kindly.” She looks up to the ceiling, face scrunched in thought, “Easy? He’s always been this heavily _involved_ with numerous people. Another rumor is that he slept with the freshman biology teacher, and not even for a grade boost. Just because she was ‘hot’.”

He tries to swallow, the lump in his throat not quite letting him. Not only did he feel bad for Wade, but he doubted the insinuation of that rumor. Wade was submissive. _Very_ submissive. The idea of him going after a female teacher when he was fourteen just didn’t sit well.

“Do you think he will ever leave Nathan?”

Her glance is an incredulous one, disgusted even. “Are you serious?”

When he doesn’t answer she shakes her head. “Peter, darling, he’s not going to walk away from that sort of relationship. No matter how fucked up it is.”

Peter nods slowly, returning his eyes to his textbook to stop revealing anymore of his feelings. She stands shortly after, moving around the table and kissing the top of his head, “Stay out of trouble. You don’t want that cute face messed up.”

He nods again, “Got it. Thanks, Nessa.”

When she’s finally gone he looks down at his notes. Eyes moving over the phone number he already has memorized. Wade is trouble, and he has no plans to _stay out of trouble_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title of this chapter is from Daddy Issues. Why not? I've never written 'daddy' coming out of Wade's mouth and I'm a bit concerned. Not really. o.o
> 
> Anyways! I'm sorry this is short. I wanted to give you *something*.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I've not continued this and really wanted to. It's going to be a bit of a ride because of Wade and his issues. Wade is my precious fictional self and ya know... he's gonna be my mood. I'm gonna focus on this fic! Besides the two collab ones I've got going on. Thank you for sticking around! You're all awesome! 
> 
> xo Death


	3. All Things Pass into the Night

“Jacky-poo!” In a sing-song voice, Wade greets his friend and owner of the off campus ice cream shop.

His rings and bracelets clang against the countertop as he excitedly leans over it. His foot kicking up off the ground behind him, a feminine move that Peter tried not to focus on.

The man behind the counter rolls his eyes at Wade. His filthy blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail, glasses thick and enlarging his deep brown eyes. “Wade.”

“Awwww.” Wade smiles widely, “Don’t look so unhappy to see me. I give you tons of business.”

“It’s not business if you eat for free.”

“Rude.” Wade pulls himself away from the counter and takes a step back. His eyes redirect to the glass case with a large assortment of ice cream in metal tubs. “Do you have any new flavors?”

At this, Jack moves to the case and opens the sliding door. “Dog Licker and His Fudge Packing Owner.”

Peter’s eyes widen, moving to the case quickly to look at the selection. The names on them are similar to what the man just said. Vulgar and geeky names for something that was without a doubt a favorite childhood treat. Ruining the entire feel of nostalgia for the sake of jokes.

He continues, “Deez Nuts, Spicy Maymay King.”

The younger of the three was too scared to ask about the flavors. He felt Wade’s eyes on him and his cheeks heated up without his permission. With a smirk on his lips, Wade turns to his friend. “Explain the flavors to my adorable companion.”

Jack sighs, “Why would you bring an innocent soul in here?”

“Just explain them, jerkwad.”

“Cum Dumpster is a vanilla bean ice cream with chunks of marshmallow and white chocolate swirls.  Deez Nuts is every kind of nut crammed into vanilla ice cream. Dog Licker and His Fudge Packing Owner is a combination of two other flavors. Dog Licker: a creamed peanut butter swirl, and Fudge Packer: fudge bits in a dark chocolate ice cream. Blowjob is bailey’s infused vanilla bean ice cream served with whipped cream. Spicy MayMay King is a ghost pepper infused chocolate ice cream served in a goblet with a salt rim and my own caramel sauce.”

He points to the heated metal bin behind him. The label has a skull on it and a messy handwritten _Death’s Blood._ Peter's eyes wander to the container of salt next to it, in it are granules with a pink tint to them. It’s label makes less sense. A crudely drawn stick figure nun and a just as messy handwritten _Sinner’s Tears._

Jack moves in front of counter behind him to block Peter’s view and folds his arms over his chest. “Lil Miss Sassypants goes for MILF every time. Claiming plain vanilla bean with a surprise at the bottom is the best.”

Peter nods slowly and looks up at Wade for a moment before looking back to Jack. “I’ll take the... Fudge Packer.”

Wade is the only one tickled by Peter’s choice. The shop owner doesn’t seem to find any of the vulgar jokes that he’s created funny. He’s even less enthusiastic about handing them the disposable cups overflowing with ice cream.

The pair sit at a table of Wade’s choice. A corner with a flickering hanging lamp and away from the window looking out on the street. “So, ice cream?”

He holds the intense gaze coming from Wade, eyes lined with smudged black. The smudge wasn’t this messy when he showed up in Peter’s class. Almost like he was crying or clenching his eyes at some point between then and now. Peter shrugs off the thought. “You seem to like the idea.”

A large spoonful of ice cream is already in Wade’s mouth as he shrugs. He swallows so he can speak again, “I won’t turn down an opportunity to have ice cream.”

He nods, scooping some of his Fudge Packer into his spoon. The man sitting across from him is as strange as he is attractive. His texts are filled with emojis and exclamation points, clothing loud, voice always so suggestive, and he seems to like the glances he gets in public.

When Peter had texted Wade to invite him out tonight, only eight hours after seeing him last. The guy had said to meet him at the gates and they’d walk there together. It wasn’t a far walk, and in that short distance Wade was stared at upward of twenty times. Peter’s never felt so insignificant and elated. Especially not at the same time. Their fingers laced together and Wade excitedly telling him about the shop and how much he’d love it. Throwing in some more television references to keep Peter interested.

“Are you calling this a date, Petey-Pie?”

His eyes widen just as he puts the spoon in his mouth, returning to the present with a jolt at the loaded question coming from Wade. The harsh swallow makes the frozen treat burn, shooting pain to his temples and esophagus. He covers his mouth and lets out a pained cough. “You waited until I was in the middle of that bite.”

Wade’s smile is wide and suggestive. “Just seeing how much control you have.”

Peter sighs and drops his hand. “Would calling this a date be a bad thing?”

A leather clad elbow rests on the table, Wade’s cheek resting in his hand. “Yes.”

There’s a burning pain in Peter’s stomach that isn’t from the food. “Why?”

“Because you’re either interested in fucking me right here on this table or you’re fooling yourself. Besides, a date insinuates feelings.”

“Maybe I just want to get to know you?” Peter doesn’t mean for it to come across as a question, but he’s embarrassed by the forwardness of the other.

“I call bullshit.” Another spoonful is crammed into Wade’s mouth, his gaze lowering to his cup. He mumbles, “That’s not how it works.”

Peter’s brow furrows. “You’ve never just gone on a date...have you?”

The moment he says it, he regrets it. Wade’s features drop into the most heartbroken expression he’s ever seen, and the attempt to hide the pain leaves him disheartened. His eyes stay glued to his cup. “Gee, you know how to make a girl feel good.”

“Wade.” Peter leans forward and reaches his hand across the table, gently touching Wade’s fingers clutching the cup. “I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. I was just...curious.”

There’s a long silence between them, Wade unmoving and Peter left with his throat constricted. The latter jumps when Wade finally speaks again. “No. I haven’t.”

Peter runs his thumb over the man’s knuckles. “Would you let me call this one? Or I could take you on a better one?”

Wade looks up at Peter, his blue eyes hesitant and distrusting. “Why are you so persistent with this whole date thing now?”

The younger swallows thickly, “It’ll be fun. There doesn’t have to be feelings attached to it.” It was a horrible lie on his part and Peter knew it. “You can talk all the smack you want about dates after you’ve had one?”

His heart races when Wade’s eyes light up. “How about a bet?”

“Alright. What’s the wager?”

“You get three dates, including this one, and if I still think they are bullshit you have to do whatever I say for a week.”

“And if I win?”

“I have to do whatever you say for a week.” Wade puts a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and swallows with a smirk.

Peter watches him, considering the possibilities that could come from either of those. “I’m going to regret agreeing to those terms.”

“No doubt, daddy.” Wade’s smirk grows into a wide toothy grin.

 

-

 

Peter is a man who will admit he was wrong. At least he thought he was. He was determined to show Wade that _dates_ weren’t all about buttering someone up for sex, or learning secrets about them to use later, or that feelings didn’t have to be attached. That last one was a lie still, but Wade didn’t need to be right on that front.

He was wrong. So wrong about all of this being easy.

He was so sure he could show Wade a good time without the man having to give up anything. He wants to be different, wants to make Wade see that there’s more out there than Nathan. When that decision was made is beyond him, but it’s the path he’s ventured down.

Everyone loves arcades. It’s a fact. Light-hearted, a bit of competition, and great ambiance. He would swoon if someone took him there, so why not apply that logic to taking Wade out.

He realizes ten minutes into their second date two days later, that swooning is exactly what he was doing and performing is exactly what Wade was doing.

“I expected a nerdy skate-rat to be better at arcade games.”

Peter swallows around the tightness in his throat as Wade presses back against him again. He’s taller than Peter, but he knew how to position himself just right. What Peter assumed was an innocent statement was just a reason for Wade to have them this close.

 _I don’t think the buttons are working._ Peter could scoff now, realizing he fell right into the set up.

“Those are fighting words.” His eyes move from the screen to look at the side of Wade’s face. He is such a distraction, even if they weren’t this close. Even if Wade wasn’t caged between him and _Donkey Kong_.

Wade giggles and runs his fingers over Peter’s hand. “You’re awfully sure of yourself, daddy.”

“As are you.” Peter presses his hips forward and returns his eyes to the screen. He tries to ignore the soft pleased sound escaping Wade and actually play the game. It would have been easier if Wade didn’t shift against him when he had to jump over a barrel.

When Mario dies, he takes Wade’s hand and guides him towards the games they can actually get tickets from. Listening to Wade complain about the game choices and how expensive they were. Peter was paying for everything with his money saved up from his summer job, so he wasn’t sure why Wade was complaining.

Wade grips his hand tightly and bounces on the ball of his feet, “Ooh! Can we play Water Gun Fun??”

It makes Peter smile to see Wade so excited, actually asking for something instead of just being shown around. He nods and lets himself be pulled towards it. The stools are uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care. Lights brighten when they swipe their cards, and the LED screen flashes a countdown. He can practically feel Wade jittering with excitement beside him. When the game starts though, Wade is completely enthralled.

The buzzer sounds off loudly and the game’s lights start flashing as the pings of the ticket counter replace the buzzer. Wade jumps off the stool and hoots. His bracelets clanking and jingling as he jumps up and down with his fists up. “Yes! Take that player one!”

His smile is wide even as his hands lower. It’s such an innocent moment and Peter, who is smiling just as widely, drinks it in. Because in this moment Wade is being genuine. “Another round?”

Warm hands move up the back of Peter’s scalp, messing up his already messy hair further with a gentle ruffle. “Sure. But I’m still not having fun.”

Wade returns to his stool, his smile still painted on his features. The younger smiles towards him and chuckles softly, “Alright.”

With another swipe of their cards the game starts again, but Peter isn’t paying as much attention to the game as he is to the beautiful man next to him. He’s smiling, playfully talking trash, and bouncing when he wins.

They drift from game to game. Wade keeping score, and loudly announcing his lead every chance he gets. Truthfully, Peter doesn’t like to lose, but the score wasn’t what he cared to win. The date being fun was. The smile on Wade’s face was.

“You’re stronger than you look!” Wade gapes at the numbers on the digital board. “Are you hiding muscles under those baggy shirts??”

Peter grabs the hands trying to pull his shirt up, “I’m not built like you.”

Blue eyes widen when the hands holding his pull him forward, widening further when his chest meets the one in front of him. He can just barely see the younger’s eyes in the dimly light side room of the arcade.

“We’re not looking up each other’s shirt, okay?”

His cheeks flush at the deep tone of Peter’s voice, the way his slender fingers gently hold him close. Hands places innocently under his jacket, but over the tank top beneath it. “You’re not playing fair, daddy. Is looking down each other’s pants off limits too?”

It was Peter’s turn to flush. “No, none of that either.”

A whimper, an actual whimper, escapes Wade. His hips press forward, a nonverbal way of telling Peter that he _wanted_ to look, that he didn’t agree with that new rule. “What about touching?”

Peter’s eyes lower to Wade’s lips. Trying and failing to not take interest in the way Wade pressed into him. His brain supplies one thought, not even a thought really,  “Wade...”

Painted nails dig into his shoulder as Wade rolls his hips. “Please, daddy. Ple-”

He moans against the lips pressing to his, cutting off his begging and squashing any thoughts. A buzz, suffocating in it’s intensity, runs through him when Peter kisses him. Wade reels in the sensation of drowning, his fingers immediately moving to Peter’s neck. The grip on his back tightens, hips meet his, and a tongue gently touches his lips. His body reacting without thought. Opening himself to the younger man holding him.

It ends as quickly as it began and Wade’s eyes shoot open at the sudden loss. The lights of the games nearly blinding him as he tries to pull Peter closer.

“Wade, hey, it’s okay. I’m not- I’m not leaving.”

“Why-” His voice is hoarse, fingers desperate to have the other closer to him again. To have those lips on him again. “-why did you stop?”

“We still have one more date to get through.” Peter smiles, his voice soft and comforting. His fingers start rubbing small circles into Wade’s lower back.

And in that moment Wade feels simultaneously rejected and...cherished. His cheeks heat up more than they already are. “You’re a determined little rat.”

Peter smiles and kisses Wade’s cheek. “Come on, doll. I believe that last game put us in a tie?”

He perks up even as Peter pulls away. His eyes staying on the younger’s smile when Peter takes his hand. “You’re going down, Parker.”

Wade’s eyes search out an appropriate game for a tie. When they land on an air hockey table, he turns to Peter and smirks, “Sudden death!”

 

-

 

“Hello there.. Ellie.” He smiles up at the prize vendor after reading her nametag. She raises her eyes from her phone. Her gum bubble pops and she doesn’t smile back. Her dark eyes burn through him as he raises his eyebrows.

“Alrighty then. Do you make custom shirts?”

Her glare doesn’t shift in the slightest. “What do you think, douchebag?”

Peter’s eyes widen, but when he looks at Wade, the man just leans over the glass case. “I think someone was excluded from her emo gangbang and is choosing to take out her sexual frustration on me.”

Her eyebrow raises at this. “And I think someone is too high on paint thinner to realize he’s in an arcade and not a hipster pop up shirt printing booth at the mall.”

“Oh, no. Whatever will my ‘mean girl’ girlfriends and I do?”

“Suck a dick in the bathroom. You can’t afford the cheap shit from Hot Topic anymore since daddy took your credit card away.”

“I like you, Smellie. You gonna tweet this bant to your other emo twats?”

“Sure. As long as you screenshot it for all the other dumpster rats to like on Instagram. Assuming they know how to read.”

Peter blinks slowly, the shock of the back and forth has worn off. He’s just waiting for it to end now.

Wade smirks, “I have 530 tickets. I want...530 pieces of gum.”

 

-

 

“He was nice.” Wade comments as he unwraps one of his 530 pieces of bubble gum from his large sack. His eyes meet Peter’s who is shaking his head and dying down from his second bout of laughter.

“I’ve never been banned from a place before.”

Wade holds out an unopened piece of gum and winks. “It makes the fruit of your labor sweeter.”

As Peter takes it, he bursts into another bout of laughter. “Meeeester Rassssputin.”

“I do not theeeenk you need so maneeee pieces of theeees gum.” Wade squares his shoulders to imitate the bulky manager of the arcade, continuing to imitate his Russian accent. “Meeess Phimister eees a hard worker.”

“I can’t believe you stood by the choice of gum over entrance to the arcade! We could have gone there again.”

“Meeess Smellie deserved it.” Wade smiles and shakes his sack of candy. “Did you see her face when she had to count them out?!”

“She’s going to hunt you down, Wade.” His cheeks hurt from laughing so much with Wade. He knows Wade had fun, but he decides to not mention it right now. Not when the beautiful man is all smiles and being himself.

“Eh. She can try.” If he was going to say anything else, it dies in his throat when Peter takes his hand as they walk. The younger can’t help feeling proud of that. It’s not everyday he renders someone speechless.

“Will you have lunch with me again tomorrow?”

“Hey.” Wade eyes him, “I’ll start counting that as a date if you’re going to expect it.”

Peter shakes his head, “I don’t. I just like spending time with you.”

He catches the reddening of Wade’s cheeks and smiles to himself. Wade’s eyes follow the cracks of the sidewalk. “Yeah... I’ll have lunch with you. If Nathan is busy.”

That’s when reality hits Peter. Wade still belongs to Nathan. Tonight was fun, and he’d gladly do it again, but at the end of the day he was still trying to undermine a relationship. Even when he justified it with the fact of it’s unhealthy nature, he was still being a horrible person. He nods to Wade. “Text me then?”

“Of course.”

They walk in silence the rest of the way to the campus. At the gates, Peter gives him a soft lingering kiss.

“Goodnight, Wade. I had a lot of fun.”

Wade smiles and stubbornly refuses to agree to having fun, “Goodnight, cutie-pie.”

He watches Wade walk down the lawn, abiding the request from Wade after their ice cream ‘date’ to not take him home. Peter didn’t press then and he wasn’t going to now. He does however, take his time heading back to his dorm. Making sure Wade gets back to Nathan even though he couldn’t walk him to the door personally.

When Peter’s finally home, the door to his room closed and locked, he empties his pockets on the bed and sits down with a sigh. He picks up the play card from the arcade, running his finger along the jagged plastic edges. He’d never use the card again since they were _banned for life_.

A small ding sounds next to him and he looks down at his lit up phone. A new smile creeps onto his lips at the picture Wade sent of him laying on top of all of his bubble gum strewn over his bed. A picture of innocence and yet, an air of sensuality to it too. His jacket gone, tank top askew, collar bones on display. His mouth open, tongue out, and one eye scrunched. Wade knew what he was doing, and Peter did too. Doesn’t mean he was unaffected.

Peter doesn’t feel guilt when he saves the photo to his phone, or when he tucks the play card in the drawer of his nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loaded this baby up with unnecessary memes, inside jokes, and flat out lame references.  
> How about that role reversal Deadpool arcade scene? So soft, I know. XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
